


Several Stars

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Frowning, Charles Croydon remembered standing near his sick mother as she writhed and winced on her bed recently.





	Several Stars

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Frowning, Charles Croydon remembered standing near his sick mother as she writhed and winced on her bed recently. He refused to recall his mother closing her eyes and never opening them. He also recalled Sarah Croydon burning at the stake in Salem earlier. Superstitious townspeople. The women were with stars.

 

THE END


End file.
